


🏰 Rumours Like These Can Spread As Fast As Disease 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Backround Intrulogical, Childhood Friends, Commoner Virgil and Prince Roman, Eventual Prinxiety, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gay, Gay Characters, Homophobia, Human AU, LGBT, LGBT+, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Not Straight™️, One True Pairing, Parental Instinct, Part 5, Prince Roman, Prinxiety - Freeform, Royality AU, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Series, Ship, Supporting Mother, Technically Slow Burn...?, What We Found On The Way, adult au, blacksmith Virgil, enemies to lovers AU, not straight - Freeform, otp, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " You're likely wondering why I've summoned you to my court and I'll let you know it is not for your immediate death," She said. " This is because my amazing son, Prince Roman has asked for you for a very special reason," She said." Why though? I'm just your average blacksmith from a small village, I'm not even from the city! How did he hear about me?" Virgil asked. " Don't you remember...?" She asked. "No, I don't remember anything about the Prince or you," He said.While Virgil has cleared the idea that he is being sent to his execution from his mind, the blacksmith still wonders why the queen of Romeort has summoned him to her court. Virgil Page would have never expected to be sent on the journey of a lifetime with one of his soon to be worst enemies...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Backround Intrulogical - Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	🏰 Rumours Like These Can Spread As Fast As Disease 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 724 Words
> 
> Character Count: 3,941 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 38 Seconds

" Next!" 

The guards nodded at the young blacksmith as Virgil made his way onto the carpet. A few lone servants were trying to rub the mud and dirt off of the rich red carpet. Virgil walked around them awkwardly as they muttered incoherent apologies.

" Hello little Virgil," The young Queen smiled from her position on the throne of Romoeort, one of the two shining kingdoms of the land. She stared at him as she expected him to do something and Virgil remembered, quickly bowing. " No need, you're a family friend and oh my, you've gotten so big!" She smiled like a normal mother, not the strict ruler Virgil had expected to be leading the glorious kingdom. " When I last you were just a little babe," She cooed as she got off her golden throne in a rush. 

She inspected him from all angles as she dusted some dirt off of his grey cape that was torn at the bottom. " You're like a little fashionista, aren't you? You've put your family crest onto your cape and split in half so one side is grey while the other is black!" Queen Concordia said before she likely realised her behaviour and turned to face the blacksmith. He chuckled awkwardly at that comment, it wasn't his family symbol and he never even consider that but she didn't know that.

" You're likely wondering why I've summoned you to my court and I'll let you know it is not for your immediate death," She said. " This is because my amazing son, Prince Roman has asked for you for a very special reason," She said.

" Why though? I'm just your average blacksmith from a small village, I'm not even from the city! How did he hear about me?" Virgil asked. " Don't you remember...?" She asked. "No, I don't remember anything about the Prince or you," He said.

" Well when you around 7 or 8, you used to be best friends. Your... father used to be a servant and I thought it was so cute when I saw you playing with each other," She said, Virgil, seeing she was trying to hide her excitement about remembering Virgil as a child due to the topic of his father. " Roman still remembers you and well, you're one of the people he got the closest to even though you were young," She said. 

" Though getting to the point, his brother, Remus, has well... gotten married to the King of Sartious, Logan," She said whispered into his ear. " He is planning to tell the kingdoms but he wants to keep it private for now and I trust you enough not to feed the Gossip Kingdom in the villages," She explained.

" And since all of his friends have not wanted to join him on his journey to see his brother in the next kingdom, he's chosen you," She said with her eyes thinking of something else. " I know it sounds weird since he has not seen in years but he has such good memories and I've heard about your training in fighting so you'd make a perfect guard!" Queen Concordia said.

" If you were to go with him on his journey and make sure my precious, little son is safe, you'd be in favour of me and our family," Queen Concordia smiled as she waited for Virgil to answer.

While Romoeort was going better at solving the issue of discrimination against members of the Pridious State, a community dedicated to protecting its members who didn't experience same-sex attraction or did not identify as the sex they were given, there was still progress to be made. After Queen Concordia had made a public statement defending the State, many people blamed this on the myths the State was giving her money or she trying to cover up the fact her son, Remus was a Gadious. The Gadious only experienced attraction to the same gender and the Kingdom had speculated this for years. It was an easy rumour to make to try turn people against the Royal Family.

" Well, I have nothing else to do so... I will accept the mission your Majesty," He said with enough formal speech as he could grace.

She ran to him and hugged him, swinging him around the room due to his lightweight. " Roman will be so happy to see you.." The Queen said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
